<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Boy by EnInkahootz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049738">Bad Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz'>EnInkahootz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, BDSM, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, M/M, Porn, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Loki (Marvel), Triple Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is bent over Tony's lap for spanking and fisting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you a bad boy?” Tony asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Loki declared from his spot bent over Tony’s lap.  Loki’s ass was bare and perfectly exposed.</p>
<p>Tony drew back his hand and landed a hard spank on Loki’s ass.  The pale flesh reddened for an instant and Loki moaned.</p>
<p>“Say it.”</p>
<p>“I am a bad boy,” Loki replied, voice low and lustful.</p>
<p>“That’s right,” Tony agreed, then called forth the hand of his suit.  It sealed around his flesh, making his hand truly fit to spank an Asgardian.</p>
<p>Loki cried out at this spank and swore in his native tongue.  Tony felt Loki’s cock throb against his lap.  He shed the hand of his suit.  He picked up the lube, coated his fingers, and brought them to Loki’s hole.  Loki moaned and thrust his hips back against Tony’s touch.  Tony worked two fingers inside and began to fuck Loki with them, soon adding a third.</p>
<p>“Stretch me, yes,” Loki cried, “more, yes.”</p>
<p>Tony pulled out his three fingers and worked in four.  Loki made eager, docile sounds as Tony’s fingers plunged in and out of him.  </p>
<p>“More,” Loki cried fervently.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Tony asked, “you want my fist?”</p>
<p>“Yes, hurry, I need it.”</p>
<p>Tony chuckled, poured lube over his entire hand and slowly worked his fist inside, finger by finger followed by the wide knuckle.  Loki let out a low groan that dragged on as Tony stretched him.  Tony flexed his fingers inside Loki’s ass, one at a time, and Loki yelled and writhed.  With his free hand Tony gripped a fistful of Loki’s long hair and pulled.  Loki began to thrust madly against Tony’s thigh.  He humped Tony’s leg, jostling Tony’s fist inside him, and soon Loki came, leaving a wet spot on Tony’s pants - a perfect excuse for tomorrow night’s spanking.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>